The Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo (El Gran y Poderoso Cagador en español) es una gran pila de excremento que sabe cantar y come maíz dulce, apareció por primera vez en Conker's Bad Fur Day y Conker: Live & Reloaded como jefe del capítulo de Sloprano. Su guarida es el interior de la Montaña Poo. Él es expresado por Chris Marlow, haciéndole el único carácter masculino en el juego no expresado por Christopher Seavor. Cuando Conker entró por primera vez en el interior de Poo Mountain, un Dung Beetle voló directamente a Conker; El Escarabajo le informó que había "algo realmente malo" en la montaña. The Great Mighty Poo había cogido a los amigos del escarabajo, Tezza y Bazza, y los había matado arrastrándolos al los desperdicios. Conker, sin embargo, con la esperanza de encontrar el supuesto dinero en efectivo en la zona, aún se arriesga hacia adelante y se reúne algunos maíz dulce. En ese momento, The Great Mighty Poo ordena a cualquiera que lo esté escuchando que le traiga un maíz dulce. Conker, sin saber de dónde se originó la voz, hace lo que dice y derriba el maíz dulce con su arma, los lleva a una plataforma y los lanza a la piscina central. En una parodia de "Jaws", el maíz dulce está flotando en la piscina y mira a su alrededor, seguido por alguna criatura desconocida que lo ataca desde abajo. Después de lanzar todo el maíz dulce en la zona, The Great Mighty Poo surge dramáticamente de la piscina central, coloca el último trozo de maíz dulce en su boca como un diente improvisado, y comienza a cantar su canción. Personalidad The Great Mighty Poo es muy irritable y parece disfrutar cantando y arrojando materia fecal en Conker. Su única debilidad es el papel higiénico, que Conker debe lanzar en su boca cuando lo abre para cantar su coro vocal y, después de ser golpeado una vez, la instrumentación se levanta mientras canta el segundo verso y reanuda sus ataques a un ritmo mayor. Después de los próximos dos ataques, el tempo de la canción aumenta dramáticamente mientras canta el tercer verso y ataca más rápido. Conker también necesita reaccionar rápidamente con el papel higiénico en esta ronda, ya que The Great Mighty Poo ahora vocaliza mucho más rápido que las dos etapas anteriores. Después de los siguientes tres ataques, hace su último grito de soprano, lo que hace que el cristal que protege al "lavador del inodoro" se rompa, permitiendo a Conker correr hacia el descargador y tirar de él, descargando así a The Great Mighty Poo en el vacío. Cuando esto sucede, él entrega una parodia del discurso que la bruja del oeste entrega en el mago de Oz cuando ella se derrite. Letra de la Canción *'Verso 1' Ahem* Mi mi mi mi miiiiiiiii I am the Great Mighty Poo and I'm going to throw my shit at you! A huge supply of tish come from my chocolate starfish. How about some scat you little twat? *'Verso 2' Do you really think you'll survive in here? You don't seem to know which creek you're in sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear. How do you think I keep this lovely grin? ting* (Spoken, text not shown) Have some more caviar. *'Verso 3' Now I'm really getting rather mad. You're like a niggly, tickly shitty little tag nut. When I've knocked you out with all my bab I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt! *Conker: Your butt. *GMP: My butt. *Conker: Your butt. *GMP: That's right, my butt! *Conker: (shudders) *GMP: My butt! *Conker: (yelps in horror) *GMP: MY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT! *'Verso 4' (each line is carried one pitch higher) Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Batalla thumb|center|401 px thumb|center|401 px|Versión en "Conker's Big Reunion", creada por "Mr Xbob". Curiosidades *The Great Mighty Poo tiene un parecido a "Old King Coal", un jefe del juego Banjo-Tooie, juego desarrollado también por Rare. *En realidad no aparece en Conker's Big Reunion, pero regresa en un juego de comunidad completo creado por "Mr Xbob" con el Conker Creation Pack. Sin embargo, esta vez la canción fue dramáticamente más censurada. *Los dientes de The Great Mighty Poo son en realidad "Maíz Dulce". *Mientras Conker persigue los granos, las manos de The Great Mighty Poo son mucho más grandes que durante la pelea. Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes de Bad Fur Day Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Conker's Bad Fur Day Categoría:Conker: Live & Reloaded Categoría:Conker's Big Reunion Categoría:Sloprano